Healing Wounds
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: After a terrifying experience, Dawn had changed for the worse. Can a certain, purple-haired trainer heal her wounds, before it's too late? Ikarishipping... Rated M for mentioned rape
1. Stolen

**Warning: This is my first rated M fic… I gave it this rating because of mentioned rape and violence… If you hate fics such as these, then I suggest you turn away now…**

**Yeah… as I said, this is my first rated M fic… And no, I won't write the actual rape scene… I'll just mention it… I just can't write scenes like those…**

**Anyways, enjoy…**

**Chapter 1: Stolen**

A purple haired, teenage boy stared at a young, 16-year-old blue haired girl worriedly. The girl was hugging her knees, burying her head in them, her hair tattered and messy and black bags were under her eyes, showing she had barely gotten any sleep. The purple haired teenager walked up to the blue-haired girl, worry on his face.

"Dawn…" The purple haired boy muttered gently. The girl named Dawn didn't say anything, her head still buried in her knees. "Dinner is ready, are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Paul… how can I be hungry after all the pain I experienced?" Dawn replied in a dull, emotionless voice. Paul sighed… Dawn had been like this ever since that terrible day… The day she was taken away from him.

Ever since that day, she no longer ate or slept. She had given up on coordinating, no longer even bothering to train her Pokemon. Every night, she would relive that terrible nightmare, tossing and turning, moaning and muttering words as she slept. Paul even saw tears in her eyes a few times while she was trying to sleep.

… He still remembered how the 16-year-old teenager had gone from bubbly and cheerful, to a person he barely even knew…

**Ten days ago**

… It was the final battle against Team Galactic. After Ash and friends infiltrated the base and defeated some grunts, Ash and Brock had volunteered to take on the commanders together while Dawn and Paul would take on Cyrus.

"Are you ready, Dawn?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Dawn said. Paul just looked at her worriedly.

"Dawn… I can't bear to let anything happen to you…" Paul said softly. "Please don't get hurt during our battle…" Dawn just smiled.

"Hey, no need to worry!" Dawn said cheerfully. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. Besides, if anything does happen to me… I'll have you to protect me…" Paul smiled softly. Then the two entered Cyrus' room.

… The battle had gone off horribly… Dawn and Paul were already on their last Pokemon while Cyrus had only lost one. Cyrus gave a sadistic smirk.

"This is what happens to little kids who dare snoop around in my base…" Cyrus grinned. "Now I'll tear you apart one by one, starting with your girlfriend…" Cyrus' Weavile charged at Dawn's Empoleon, ready to attack it with a Brick Break.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!" Dawn ordered. The large Penguin Pokemon nodded and fired a huge blast of water at Weavile. The agile Pokemon grinned, and easily dodged the deadly move. As it dodged, Cyrus' Gyarados was behind it, an Iron Tail ready.

Both Dawn and Empoleon were hit by the powerful attack, pinning the young, 16-year-old girl to a wall. Cyrus grinned and walked up to the young blue haired girl. Dawn was barely conscious, and took out Empoleon's Pokeball.

"Empoleon… return…" Dawn said weakly. Cyrus grinned as he grew closer and closer to the young teenager. Paul went in front of Dawn defensively.

"I won't let Dawn get hurt!" Paul growled defiantly. "Especially by a monster like you…" Cyrus just smirked.

"You, protect her?" Cyrus laughed in a booming voice. "You fool… you can't even save yourself… Gyarados… Iron Tail…" The Atrocious Pokemon swung its massive tail at Paul.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered. Torterra sent out several powerful vines, ready to defend its master.

Gyarados' Iron Tail was just too strong for Torterra to guard. Both Paul and the Continent Pokemon were slammed into a wall.

"Paul!" Dawn wailed in distress. Cyrus grinned as he wrapped his fingers around the young, 16 year old teenager's throat. Dawn closed her eyes weakly, choking desperately for air as the Team Galactic leader squeezed the life out of her.

"You're really beginning to be annoying… How bout I put you out of your misery, eh?" Cyrus smirked as he tightened his grip on the young coordinator. "I'd be more worried about what's going to happen to you, then your little boyfriend… After the pain you're about to experience… you'll never be the same…" Dawn just whimpered weakly as Cyrus strangled her. Paul looked at Dawn weakly, he was barely conscious.

"… Dawn…" Paul muttered, a hand reaching out for the suffering, blue-haired teenager. Dawn stared at Paul sadly as she suffocated. Then everything went black for the young, purple haired teenager.

Hours later, Paul woke up and found himself in a hospital bed. He was changed into red hospital robes and bandages were wrapped around his waist. He tried to stand up, but winced in pain while doing so.

"Hey, easy now…" A voice said. It belonged to a messy, raven haired boy, probably in his early twenties. An older man was next to him. "You got hurt pretty badly, you need rest…"

"Ash, Brock, you rescued me?" Paul asked. Ash and Brock nodded. Paul then remembered what had happened to a certain, blue haired girl.

"Dawn!" Paul said frantically as he sat up. "Where is she, is she safe, too?" Ash and Brock paled after Paul had mentioned her.

"Paul… I'm sorry…" Ash said grimly. "But Cyrus managed to get away with her… We couldn't stop him…" Paul's eyes widened, his head shaking in disbelief.

"We have to go save her then!" Paul said frantically. "Who knows what that monster could do to her?!" Then the purple haired teenager winced in pain as he tried to leave his bed. Ash stopped him and shook his head.

"Paul, no…" Ash said softly, but sternly. "Your injuries are too great… I'll send out Staraptor to go find her location… but that's the best we can do right now. The injuries both you and our Pokemon faced are too great! We have to wait until all of us recover fully…" Paul sighed, but knew he had no choice, and slumped onto his hospital bed.

"Dawn… just hang in there…" Paul said softly to himself. "I'm coming to save you…" Then his eyes closed from the exhaustion he had faced.

**In other places**

Dawn had finally gained consciousness. She was in a dark and musty dungeon cell. Her wrists were shacked and chained to the ceiling of the dungeon and her ankles bound by more iron shackles. Her neck was still sore from Cyrus' attack. Dawn realized what was going on and cursed silently to herself.

'Dammit, I should've been more careful…' The teenager thought in her head. 'I have no idea where I am… Last thing I remember was Cyrus taking me in a helicopter… Then everything went blank…' Dawn took a closer look at her prison. Then a familiar face appeared in front of her cell.

"Mars…" Dawn growled. "What does you boss want with me?"

"Does that really matter right now?" Mars asked. "After the pain you're going to experience, you'll regret trying to infiltrate our base…" She took out a thorny whip. Dawn realized what was going to happen to her. Her eyes narrowed at her defiantly.

"Just you wait…" Dawn said confidently. "Paul will come and save me… You'll regret kidnapping me…" Mars grinned as she uncoiled her whip.

"The only one who's going to be experience pain and regret…" Mars said coolly she brandished her weapon of torture. "Is you and your boyfriend…" Without warning, Mars whipped her once, Dawn cried out in pain. The Galactic commander did this ten more times before stopping. Fresh cuts appeared on Dawn's soft, smooth skin.

"That's enough for today…" Mars grinned. "That was just a warm up, tomorrow will be even worse…" Dawn just sobbed silently, wondering was in store for her tomorrow…

**Five days later**

It had been five days and Paul said he had finally fully recovered. Though Ash and Brock were hesitant to let him go, the fire in his eyes was enough to let them approve.

"Well, let's go…" Ash said. He sent out his Staraptor and the three went to look for the young, blue-haired girl.

'Dawn… I'm coming…' Paul thought in his head, thinking about the beautiful, blue haired girl. 'Please, just hang in there…'

**Dawn's dungeon**

It had only been five days since she had been in the dungeon and she already wanted it all to end. She just wanted them to finish her off, she felt like she wanted to die… She had already lost her will to fight back… and was about to lose her will to live… Her clothes were now tattered and worn out and she had scars all over her once smooth, slender body, some fresh, and some older. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now dull and gray, void of any hope. The only food she had was some disgusting slop which would be force fed to her and some dirty water… She no longer struggled to break free from her bindings and just stood there, only twitching occasionally. She had already given up on Paul… and she was beginning to give up on herself…

"She's almost broken…" Jupiter said, smirking. Cyrus grinned.

"Then let's finish her off, shall we, Saturn?" Saturn smirked, and the two entered Dawn's dungeon.

"We're about to have some fun with you, girl…" Cyrus smirked, a wide grin on her face. Saturn had an equally malevolent smirk on his face.

Dawn sobbed. It was the man who would cause her the pain, the suffering… He gave her electric shocks, burned her with cattle-prods, anything he could to make her scream… She knew what was coming next and she just wanted all the pain to end… She wanted them to put her out of her misery…

… Her screams filled the night, Mars and Jupiter watching in amusement.

**Back with our heroes**

The trio of heroes finally reached Cyrus' base. Paul stared worriedly, hoping Dawn was okay.

"Dawn… please, be safe…" Paul muttered. Then he sent out his Weavile. Ash sent out his Torterra and Brock sent out his Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo, Double-Edge!" Brock ordered. The tree Pokemon nodded and slammed the door with all its force. They expected a mob of grunts ready to attack them, but the base was deserted. The three looked confused.

"I don't get it…" Ash muttered. "It's like they expected us to come to her rescue…" Brock nodded.

"We'd better be careful, this could be a trap…" Brock said.

"I don't care if it is a trap…" Paul growled. "I have to save Dawn, no matter what the cost…" Paul then ran off to the dungeons. Ash widened his eyes.

"Paul, wait up!" Ash shouted. "Dammit, will you stop being so reckless and-"

The sight they saw made froze the three in place. Dawn was on the floor, bruised, naked and weak. Her body was still twitching from the pain caused to the young teenager.

"DAWN!" Paul shouted, running towards her side. "Dammit, what did they do to you, you look horrible…" Dawn opened her eyes. They were only mere slits from the pain she had suffered. A smile of relief appeared on her face.

"P… Paul…" Dawn said weakly, a sad and weak smile on her face. "I'm so sorry… for being so useless…" Paul shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, if there is anyone who should be sorry, it's me…" Paul said sobbing, hugging Dawn's limp and weak body tightly. "Dammit, I'll never let anything like this happen to you again…" Dawn winced in pain as Paul hugged her.

"Paul… it hurts… Please, stop…" Dawn said weakly as she winced in pain. Paul nodded, and released her. Paul nodded. Then he and the other two placed her on Ash's Torterra, resting on a bed of leaves. Ash patted Paul on the back.

"I'm sorry Dawn had to wind up like this…" Ash said guiltily. "Our Pokemon were hurt too badly… we couldn't go even if the base was deserted." Paul glared at Ash coldly, tears in his eyes.

"I don't care!" Paul said fiercely. "You should've done SOMETHING, ANYTHING!!!" Ash and Brock didn't reply, staring shamefully at the ground. Paul sighed, trying to calm himself. It wasn't his friends' fault. It was his. He was careless, and now Dawn was…

"Let's go take her to a Pokemon Center…" Paul said dully. Ash nodded, and the three headed off to a Pokemon Center. Paul took one last glance at the young, sleeping teenager.

'I swear… I'll make them regret hurting you like this…' Paul swore in his head. 'I'm sorry I let this happen to you…'

Dawn was in the hospital for hours. Paul was getting really worried.

"What if something terrible happened to her?" Paul wondered worriedly. Ash shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about her, Dawn's a strong girl, she'll be fine…" Ash said. Then Nurse Joy finally came in.

"I have good news… and bad news…" Nurse Joy said. Brock had hearts in his eyes and ran to Nurse Joy, holding her hand.

"Is the good news something about a date for two?" Brock asked flirtatiously as Ash and Paul sweatdropped. Croagunk came and stabbed Brock's waist with a Poison Jab, chuckling as it did so.

"I guess the bad news is that it'll never happen…" Brock grunted as he collapsed to the floor. Croagunk chuckled to itself as it dragged Brock away.

"Is Dawn okay?" Paul asked. "Please don't say anything bad happened to her!" Joy smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Dawn is fine!" Joy said. "It's just that…" Joy bit the bottom of her lip. Paul widened her eyes in shock.

"What? What happened to her?" Paul asked frantically.

"She was raped, and that put a huge blow on her self esteem…" Joy said as she bit her lip. Ash gasped in horror. Brock miraculously recovered from the Poison Jab, his eyes stern and serious. Paul gritted his teeth.

"Damn those bastards…" Paul growled. "How could they hurt Dawn like this? Is it okay for the three of us to see her?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"Go right ahead…" Joy said. The young, pink haired nurse took the three into Dawn's hospital room. She was changed into blue hospital robes. The blue-haired girl was currently asleep, tossing and turning as she did so, mumbling and moaning words to herself. It hurt Paul to see her like this.

"No… please, don't do this to me…" Dawn muttered as she tossed and turned, thrashing under her sheets. "It hurts… stop… Paul… where are you? I need you right now… Please… save me…" The three knew what was going on.

"She's reliving her nightmare in her sleep…" Paul muttered sadly as he stared at the tossing and turning blunette. "Dammit… is there any way to get her back to normal?"

"If there's anyone who can heal her…" Ash began. He had a serious look on his face. "It's you… That's right, not me, not Brock, you!"

Paul looked at Ash in shock. Could he really heal Dawn's wounds? Did he really have that power?

'I might as well give it a shot…' Paul thought. 'I can't see her like this any longer… I have to help her somehow…' Then he entered Dawn's hospital room. Dawn was still tossing and turning. This time, tears were falling out of her eyes. Paul held Dawn's hand tightly and leaned in to whisper in her ears.

"Dawn, I'm here…" Paul said, whispering in her ear and still holding the young girl's hand tightly. "Please, wake up…" Dawn's eyes opened, but they weren't a beautiful ocean blue, they were a dull, bluish gray. Her hair, once smooth and silky, was matted and tangled. Paul hugged Dawn tightly as he saw this. It pained him seeing her like this.

"I swear, Dawn…" Paul muttered softly as he hugged her, relieved to see her awake. "I will never let anything like this happen to you again…" Dawn sobbed, burying her face into Paul's chest.

"Paul, I'm scared… What's going to happen to me?" She sobbed as she buried her face into his chest. "What if I get pregnant, what'll happen to me then? What'll my mom think when she hears what happened to me… What if I become Sinnoh's number one slut?" Paul patted her back, stroking her matted, tangled hair.

"Nothing like that will happen to you…" Paul said gently as he stroked Dawn's tangled, matted hair. "The nightmare is over, you're safe with us now…"

"Dammit, you must think I'm pathetic right now…" Dawn sobbed. "I'm crying like a little baby…" Paul shook his head.

"No… you're not pathetic…" Paul said gently and reassuringly. "Cry as long as you want, I'll be here for you…"

Ash and Brock watched Paul and Dawn from afar, a small smile on their faces.

"Paul must really love Dawn…" Ash said softly, a gentle smile on his face. Brock smiled as well. Ash's face then turned serious. "I still can't believe Team Galactic would stoop so low and do something like this to her though…"

"I know…" Brock said. "I hope Paul really is the one who can heal Dawn's wounds…"

"Dawn…" Paul said softly. "There's something I should've told you a long time ago…" Dawn looked up at Paul, dried tears staining her cheeks.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, still sniffling. Paul sighed, trying to find the right words to say. Ash and Brock nodded, supporting her all the way.

"Dawn… I love you…" Paul said softly. "And after I saw you like this, it pained my heart greatly." Dawn didn't even look surprised. She just looked very sad.

"Paul… there was a time when I was in love with you, too…" Dawn said softly. "But after the experience with Team Galactic… I don't know what I'm feeling… Paul, I'm tired… I'm going to rest…" Paul nodded, and left Dawn's room.

"How'd it go?" Ash asked. Paul sighed.

"Nurse Joy wasn't kidding…" Paul said sadly. "This isn't the same Dawn I once knew… The Dawn who was happy, and cheery… After her experience… she had changed… and it was for the worse…" Ash's eyes narrowed.

"Paul, you know what you have to do…" Ash said. "You're the only one who can get through to Dawn… Only you can turn her back to normal… Brock and I have to get back to Kanto… My mom is waiting for me… I'll come back as fast as I can. The three of us will wait here until Dawn is well enough to leave the Pokemon Center. After that, you're on your own…" Paul nodded his head, now cinfident that he had the power to get her back to normal. Then the purple haired trainer took one last look at the young blunette who was struggling to sleep, but couldn't because of the nightmare she had faced.

"Goodnight, Dawn…" Paul said softly. "No need to worry, right?"

Five days later, Dawn was well enough to leave the Pokemon Center. She was fortunate and did not get pregnant from her rape. Nurse Joy scanned her body and no sign of sperm was in her body. Her physical wounds had healed, but the wound on her heart was still torturing her, paining her from the inside out.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Paul said. Ash smiled.

"We'll be back as soon as possible…" Ash said with a grin on his face. He then turned to Dawn. "Dawn, I hope you get well soon…" Dawn didn't say anything and just waved good-bye to him shyly.

After their farewells, the group of friends went their separate ways. Ash and Paul took the ship to Kanto while Paul and Dawn headed off to the forest.

**Present day**

Paul just looked sadly at Dawn as he finished her dinner. She was still sitting in the same position, only this time, she was hugging her legs even tighter. Paul couldn't take seeing her like this anymore. He had to cure her…

The purple haired teenager walked up to the distressed young teenager. Dawn looked up at Paul, a sad look on her face.

"Paul, what is it?" Dawn asked. Paul smiled, and took out a poster to a Pokemon Carnival. Dawn widened her eyes in shock.

"Paul… you're taking me to a carnival? You're taking me out for a date?" Dawn muttered in disbelief. "But why?" Paul smiled at her gently.

"Because I love you…" Paul said. "And I don't care if it takes forever, I'm going to help you be yourself again… I'm going to heal your wounds…" Dawn smiled at Paul, a tear of joy fell from her eye.

… The next day, Paul spent the entire day healing Dawn's wounds…

**Next chapter is Dawn's date with Paul… Yay!!!**

**Cyrus: WTF, MAN? I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!!!! YOU MADE ME RAPE A FRICKEN KID!**

**Me: Which is why this is rated 'M'… I thought you would've known that… XDXDXD**

**Dawn: Wow… this is pretty angsty… But I still think it's so cute how Paul comes and tries to cheer me up!**

**Me: YAY, THANK YOU DAWN, I LOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!! –Tries to glomp her, but she dodges and sweatdrops-**

**Dawn: I think you made your point already…**

**… Yeah… I know… Paul is way too OOC for comfort… But I tried my best and that's all that matters… XDXDXD**

**… You all must hate me right now for making Dawn get raped by Cyrus and Saturn… But hey, who else would be bad enough to do something like this to her? Besides… It's SOOOOO fun to annoy Cyrus… XDXDXD**

**Cyrus: I'M ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO HATE YOU!!!!**

**Me: Sticks and stones, man, sticks and stones…**

**Anyways, review! I'm just going to ignore all flames, so don't bother… Constructive criticism will do wonders for me…**

**~Honou**


	2. Healing Wounds with Love

**Well, here's the next chapter… The date… YAY!!!!!**

**Cyrus: Boo…**

**Me: Aw, is little ol' Cyrus grumpy?**

**Cyrus: -Vein popped on head- OF COURSE I'M MAD, YOU MADE ME RAPE A KID WAS YOUNGER THAN ME!!!!**

**Me: -Rolls eyes- Critic… that's what you are…**

**Cyrus: YOU TAKE THAT BACK, I AM NOT A CRITIC!!!! I DEMAND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK AND STAND UP TO MYSELF!!!**

**-Ignores- Expect a lot of fluff this chapter… It's just how I roll… And sorry about the long update… (Stupid virus…) For those of you who don't know, I do not hate Cyrus… He's just so fun to annoy! XDXDXD**

**Cyrus: HEY, YOU LISTENING TO ME?**

**-Still ignoring- Anyways, enjoy… XDXDXD**

**Chapter 2: Healing Wounds with Love**

Dawn opened her eyes. She had been sleeping in a rented bed from the Pokemon Center. Paul was still sleeping next to her. Dawn smiled, remembering the date with the purple haired teenager yesterday. It had been the first time in days, Dawn actually slept without reliving her terrible nightmare. She had woken up, dreaming about the date she had with Paul yesterday. It had been the best day of the young, teenaged girl's life.

…She still remembered that fateful day…

**One day before**

Dawn woke up early in the morning, happy she could finally go on her date with Paul. Paul had already cooked breakfast, a smirk on his face and handed her breakfast.

"So, are you ready?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled and nodded her head as she ate her bowl of soup. "Great, after you get ready, we'll go…"

After the two teenagers cleaned up camp and packed everything up, Paul used his Honchkrow to fly them to Hearthome City, where the carnival was being held. Paul and Dawn headed to the front gate to buy their tickets.

"Ah, it's you two…" The ticket manager said. "Didn't expect to see you two here…" Paul felt his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"What are you doing here, granny?" Paul snorted. The ticket manager scoffed.

"I am offended!" The ticket manager scoffed. "I'm not that old… Why does everyone think I'm old?" Dawn bowed apologetically.

"Sorry about Paul, Fantina…" Dawn said, a sweatdrop on her head. "It's just that… he's taking me out on a date…" Dawn then blushed slightly as she said this. Paul didn't show it, but he was blushing as well. Fantina snickered.

"So you do have a soft spot after all…" Fantina said, still snickering. Both Dawn and Paul blushed heavily. "Go ahead in. The tickets are free, everything is on me…" Dawn smiled, and bowed gratefully. Paul just snorted.

"Thanks, old-hag…" Paul said rudely. Fantina just ignored this, but a vein was popped on her forehead.

"So, where shall we go first?" Paul asked. "I'll let you choose first." Dawn looked at the map, looking for which ride to go to first.

"Let's go… there first…" Dawn said, pointing to a crazy looking rollercoaster. "I feel like having some excitement right now." Paul nodded, and the two headed towards the rollercoaster line.

Dawn screamed as the couple rode the rollercoaster together, clinging onto Paul's arm while doing so. Paul blushed slightly while Dawn did so. The young teenaged girl realized what she had done, and blushed heavily. Paul just responded by wrapping his arm around the young teenager. Both blushed furiously as they did this. They were so distracted, that they had forgotten there was a camera within the rollercoaster taking a picture of them at the end of the ride.

"That was fun!" Dawn said cheerily. "Let's go look at our picture!" Paul smiled, and looked at the photo. Both Paul and Dawn blushed furiously as they saw their picture.

Dawn was clinging onto Paul and he had his arm wrapped around the young teenager. Both of them had a slight blush on their cheeks. Paul and Dawn just bought their own copies and left without another word.

"Let's go play some carnival games…" Dawn said shyly, trying her best not to think about the embarrassing moment at the end of the rollercoaster. Paul nodded his head in agreement a small smile on his face.

"Sure, why not…" Paul said. "I'll have you know, I'm pretty good at these things…" Dawn smiled gently.

"We'll see about that…" Dawn said.

Paul definitely wasn't joking about what he had said… He was definitely very good at the carnival games. He won several prizes for the young teenager, making her very happy. They got hungry for a bit and ate lunch. Afterwords, they continued on their date.

"Paul…" Dawn said, a smile on her face. "Thanks for taking me here, it makes me happy being here with you…" Paul smiled back at her.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy as well…" Paul said, smiling happily. "Where do you want to go next?" Dawn looked thoughtful, not sure where to go next.

"I don't really know…" Dawn said. "I know, how bout I pick randomly?" Paul smirked.

"Sure, why not." Paul said. "It'll be fun." Dawn smiled back and closed her eyes, picking a random place on the map. When she opened her eyes, Paul was blushing heavily. Dawn stared, confused. Then she looked at her choice and blushed just as much as Paul did.

… Dawn's choice was… 'The Wheel of Love,' a Ferris Wheel. The two teenagers blushed heavily and were silent until Dawn spoke and broke the silence.

"I can pick somewhere else if you want…" Dawn said shyly, trying to hide her blush. "If you don't want to go there, that is…"

"No, I'm fine by your choice…" Paul said with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Dawn blushed even more, and the two headed toward the 'Wheel of Love.'

The Wheel of Love appeared to be a very popular ride. There was a long line of couples. When they finally reached the front, Paul's eyes twitched once more.

"What are you doing here, granny?" Paul asked obnoxiously. "I thought you were selling tickets…" Fantina huffed angrily.

"For your information, I am not that old!" She said. "And I have two jobs, one as ticket manager, and the other as the-"

"Yeah, I get it, old-hag, now are you going to let us in or what?" Paul asked. A vein popped on Fantina's head.

"The nerve, I could just kick you out right now!" Fantina said. "But since you have a date you don't want to disappoint, I'll make an exception…" Before Paul could talk back, Fantina shoved both him and Dawn into the ride. Fantina smirked.

"Enjoy, you two lovebirds…" Fantina said, cackling to herself. Both Paul and Dawn sweatdropped.

The two teenagers were silent for most of the ride, until Dawn finally spoke.

"Paul, thanks for taking me here today…" Dawn said softly. "I'm feeling much better, and I think my wounds are finally healing." Paul smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem for me." Paul said. "I just couldn't bear to see you so sad, I had to do something, so I took you here. I love you so much, and I promise never to let anything like this happen to you again." Paul leaned in to kiss Dawn, but the young blue-haired teenager looked the other way, a sad look on her face.

"Paul, I'm sorry…" Dawn said softly. "But I'm not ready to love again, not yet…" Paul smiled. He understood how the young teenager was feeling right now.

"It's alright, take your time." Paul said gently. "I'll wait forever if I have to." Dawn smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for understanding, Paul." Dawn said. "You're the best friend I ever had." Paul smiled back.

The two smiled at each other. Then they looked out the window, watching the fireworks show from afar until the carnival finally closed and it was time for them to leave.

"Paul…" Dawn began. Paul looked back at her.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"I think it's time I tell my mom what happened to me yesterday…" Dawn said. "If I keep it a secret, I'll never be able to forgive myself… and my mom will get madder at me for keeping it a secret from her…" Paul smiled.

"Go for it…" Paul said. "I'll be there all the way…" Dawn smiled back. Then the two headed for the Pokemon Center. Dawn asked Nurse Joy if she could borrow the phone and she allowed her to use it. Dawn picked up the phone, and called her mom.

"Hello? Who is it?" A voice said from the opposite line.

"Mom?" Dawn began.

"Dawn, how are you!" Johanna asked cheerfully. Dawn began to cry weakly. "Why are you crying?"

"Mom… ten days ago…" She began, still crying. "I was kidnapped by Team Galactic… I was tortured. Then they…" Johanna gasped from the other line.

"Are you okay now?" Johanna asked. Dawn replied by saying yes. She told her everything, from when she was kidnapped and was raped, to her time in the Pokemon Center… and finally, her date with Paul. Dawn braced herself, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Dawn…" Johanna said, breaking the silence. "I'm just glad you are safe now… I'm just glad Team Galactic didn't decide to kill you. If that had happened, I would never forgive myself." Dawn widened her eyes.

"You aren't mad at me?" Dawn asked, surprised. "I thought you would have me come home immediately and never go on my journey ever again."

"Dawn, I can't be mad at you. You told me the truth, even though it was too painful for you to bear." Johanna said. "It takes a lot of courage to tell about a terrifying experience. Besides, I know you love going on your journey, no matter how much danger you face. I can't have you come home, just because one bad thing happened to you." Dawn smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for understanding me, mom." Dawn said. "Goodbye and no need to worry. I'll never let anything like this happen to me again." Johanna smiled from the other line.

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most." Johanna teased. "Goodnight ,Dawn. Enjoy the rest of your night with Paul. He's a good person, I'm sure he'll make you happy." Dawn blushed slightly as she said this.

"How'd it go?" Paul asked as Dawn hung off the phone. Dawn smiled.

"It went better than I had expected." Dawn said. "Let's rest at the Pokemon Center for the day, I'm kinda tired." Paul nodded. The two ordered a room. Dawn had fallen asleep early, exhausted from the day's event. Paul smiled softly, stroking the young, teenaged girl's, soft and silky blue hair until he grew exhausted and fell asleep as well.

**Present Day**

'That day made me think for a bit…' Dawn thought with Paul still fast asleep on her lap. 'I feel really comfortable with Paul, I feel like I can trust him. Do I still love him?'

Dawn closed her eyes, thinking about all the times she had faced with Paul, starting from their rough start in Oreburgh, where she first fell in love with him, and got quite mad at him for forgetting her name. Then she remembered when Paul had joined their group. It all came back to yesterday's date. Dawn opened her eyes, and smiled.

'I understand my feelings now…" Dawn thought in her head. 'I still love Paul…' Paul then woke up and realized he had fallen asleep on Dawn's lap. He blushed heavily and sat up.

"Sorry about that…" Paul said quickly. "I must have been pretty tired…" Dawn smiled softly.

"It's fine." Dawn said. There was a long silence until Dawn finally broke the silence.

"Paul." Dawn began.

"Yeah?" Paul asked.

"It took me a long time, I thought about it all night… You know how I said I loved you at one time?" Dawn began. Paul nodded his head. Dawn took a deep breath. It took all her courage to say four simple words, but it felt reassuring when she had said it. "Paul, I still love you, and I'm glad you saved my life ten days ago." Paul widened his eyes. Then he smiled.

"Dawn, I love you, too." Paul said gently, hugging the young, blue haired girl. "I swear, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Dawn smiled, tears of joy falling from her eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes, and pressed their lips together happily as more tears fell from the young girl's eyes.

… Ever since then, the two never left each other's side…

**To be concluded…**

… **This… chapter… was… SOOOOOO KAWAAAAAAAAI!!!! I really liked Dawn's little confession. The date wasn't as good as I had thought, but it was okay, I guess… AHAHAHA, PAUL CALLED FANTINA A GRANNY, AHAHAHAHAHA…**

**Cyrus: … I hate you…**

**Me: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me… XDXDXD**

**Cyrus: THAT DOES IT! I'M SICK OF YOU TEASING ME ALL THE TIME! CROBAT, CROSS POISON!**

**Vim: HEY, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN ABUSE THE AUTHOR/AUTHRESS, ME! YOU GOT IT, BUB? –Beats Cyrus with a stick-**

**Cyrus: Argh, I get it…**

**Me: Wow, I haven't seen you in my author notes in a long time…**

**Vim: THAT'S CAUSE YOU HAVE YUR BUDDY ULTIMA! **

**Me: -Sweatdrop- Yeah, that's true…**

**Anyways, you know the drill. I swear, if I see one flame or one harmful review, Imma write a DawnXCyrus story… and it'll be rated M… meaning… I dun wanna say it…**

**Cyrus: WTF! I AM NO PEDOPHILE!**

**Me: Ah, but I can make you a pedophile if I want to… I am god in the story world…**

**Cyrus: AGGGGGGGH…**

**Me: I'm just kidding… I can't write stories like that… Besides, Cyrus is too old for Dawn… **

**Cyrus: That's a relief… -sighs-**

**Me: But still, no harmful reviews, or Cyrus is gonna get it… -I have evil, devilish grin on face-**

**Cyrus: -Whimper- Aw, hell no…**

**~Honou**


	3. A Battle with Destiny

**The final chapter of 'Healing Wounds.' I really hope you're enjoying this story, I'm having a lot of fun writing this… XDXDXD**

**Cyrus: I'm sure not…**

**-Ignores- Anyways, enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day! :D… XDXDXD**

**Cyrus: HEY, YOU LISTENING TO ME?**

**Chapter 3: A Battle with Destiny**

The next day, Ash and Brock had finally returned. Dawn and Paul greeted the two. Another person was with the two, but they didn't know who she was.

"Hey, Ash, it's been a long time!" Dawn said cheerfully. "You were gone for quite a while." Ash just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Ash said. "It's just that I wanted to spend a lot of quality time with an old friend of mine…"

"Girlfriend to be more specific…" Brock said, snickering to himself. Ash and the mystery person blushed furiously.

"Brock, you're not supposed to say that out loud…" Ash said, embarrassed. Brock just grinned teasingly.

"Don't deny it, you have a mad crush on Misty…" Brock said. Ash just blushed even more. Paul just snorted and Dawn sweatdropped.

"Well, whoever this, Misty, is must be just as pathetic as Pathetic here…" Paul said obnoxiously. Dawn pouted.

"Paul, that was really mean!" Dawn said as she smacked Paul on the shoulder. Paul just snorted obnoxiously.

"Does it matter?" Paul asked. "It's not like she's here or anyth-" Before Paul could say anything else, he was smashed by a massive mallet. It was the unknown person, and she had a vein popped on her head.

"Take that back, twerp…" The person said, an ominous aura surrounding her. Ash simply sweatdropped.

"Anyways… I'd like you to meet my friend from Kanto…" Ash said. "This is Misty…" Misty smiled.

"Nice to meet you…" Misty said cheerfully to Dawn. To Paul… she just glared at him menacingly.

"Anyways, Dawn, it's nice to see you're all better again." Ash said cheerily. Dawn just blushed slightly.

"I never would've been able to do it alone, though…" Dawn said softly. "Paul was there to help me out…" Ash raised an eyebrow. Brock just smiled.

"I get it…" Brock said. "The both of you got together, didn't you?" Dawn and Paul blushed heavily. Ash smiled cheerfully.

"Really? You got together?" Ash asked. "Congratulations!" Dawn blushed even more.

"Thanks…" Dawn said shyly, still remembering their date last night. Then she tried to change the subject. "So anyways, what took you so long to come back?" Ash sighed.

"Brock and I were looking for Cyrus and Team Galactic." Ash began. "We finally found them, and they are heading to Mt. Coronet. Misty decided to come along because she thought she could help us." Dawn paled in the face when Ash mentioned Cyrus.

"C…Cyrus?" Dawn asked in a scared voice. "Where is he right now?" Ash cocked his head, oblivious to the reason of Dawn's sudden change in attitude.

They're headed toward Mt. Coronet right now." Brock said. "If we hurry, maybe we can stop them in there tracks. Here's the plan… Dawn, Paul and I will take care of the commanders while Ash and Misty will take care of Cyrus…"

"Brock, please, let Paul and I fight Cyrus." Dawn mumbled softly. Brock raised an eyebrow.

"You want to go against Cyrus?" Brock asked. "But why? You know what he is capable of doing to you."

"I can't live my life, run away forever…" Dawn said quietly. "As much as I don't want to do it, I have to fight my own battles, otherwise I may never get over my fear…"

"I understand how you feel." Brock said, smiling. "Go for it, well be supporting you all the way…" Dawn smiled back at him.

"Thanks for understanding, Brock." Dawn said. "We'd better hurry before it's too late…"

The five, brave heroes headed swiftly to Mt. Coronet. They met up with several grunts along the way and were easily crushed by their powerful Pokemon. Then they finally met with the Galactic Commanders.

"So you came after all, girl…" Saturn sneered. "After what we put you through, I never thought you'd have the courage to show up." Dawn just remained silent, hiding behind Paul.

"You'd better tell us where your boss is!" Ash growled. "Or I'm going to have to force it out of you myself…" The commanders didn't look too concerned.

"Even if we did tell you, it would be too late…" Mars said coolly. "Soon, our boss will be able to summon the legendary deities, Palkia and Dialga… then it'll be game over for you… For your benefit, our boss is at the Spear Pillar, the top of Mt. Coronet. I advise you hurry, before it's too late…"

"Not that we're going to let you go anywhere…" Jupiter added. "By the time we're done with you, it'll be too late…" The three commanders sent out their Pokemon. Ash sent out his Pikachu, Misty sent out his Gyarados and Brock sent out his Toxicroak. Brock's and Saturn's Toxicroak immediately went into battle, exchanging Brick Breaks and Poison Jabs.

"Paul, Dawn, you have to hurry!" Ash said as his Pikachu used Volt Tackle on Stuntank and Gyarados used Hydro Pump of Purugly. "We don't have much time, use your Honchkrow to fly up there." Paul nodded.

"Good luck, you three." Paul said. "Let's go, Dawn." Dawn nodded, and took one last glance at her friends.

"Please be careful…" Dawn said softly. Ash and his friends grinned.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Ash said. "Just go!" Dawn nodded, and Honchkrow flew the two to the top of Mt. Coronet.

Cyrus was already there, smirking. It was as if he had expected them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pathetic little girl and her little boyfriend." Cyrus said, smirking. "If you're here to stop me, then give it your best shot…"

"I won't let it happen again…" Dawn said, confidence in her voice as she sent out her Empoleon. "Paul will be here to protect me…" Cyrus laughed malevolently.

"Again with this…" Cyrus laughed. "You really are foolish aren't you? Your pathetic boyfriend can't even defend himself…" Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"He's not pathetic, so don't call him that…" Dawn said defiantly. "You just got lucky last time, but it won't happen this time…" Cyrus smirked.

"But if it does happen, if I defeat you and your little boyfriend, I'm going to have some fun with you…" Cyrus said malevolently. "Only this time, it'll be much longer…" Dawn paled in the face, her confidence slowly draining as she stared into Cyrus' malevolent eyes.

"Y…you won't defeat us…" Dawn said, barely any confidence in her voice. "W… We'll defeat you…" This made Cyrus roar with laughter.

"Have you forgotten? I'M UNBEATABLE!" Cyrus said. "You and your boyfriend gave me all you had, but it wasn't enough…" Dawn fell to the floor, staring at the floor in fear. Cyrus smirked as he saw the young teenager crumble to the floor.

"I… I can't do this…" Dawn mumbled. "I got lucky last time… but what if I don't get lucky… What if next time…" Paul glared at Cyrus.

"Leave her alone!" Paul growled. "If there's anyone you want to fight, then fight me!" Cyrus grinned.

"I'll make quick work out of you…" Cyrus said. "Go, Weavile and Gyarados."

"Torterra, Honchkrow!" Paul shouted, sending out his two Pokemon. Cyrus battled with Paul and his Pokemon, and Paul was actually doing well, much better than last time.

"But how? Where are you getting so much power from?" Cyrus gasped. "You're just a pathetic trainer!" Paul narrowed his eyes.

"The promise I made to Dawn, the promise to protect her…" Paul began. "That's what gave me strength…" Dawn looked up at Paul in shock. Paul kneeled down to Dawn.

"Dawn, you have to remember, you're not alone…" Paul said softly. "Everyone is here, supporting you. There is no reason to be afraid. We'll be there, protecting you with everything we have… You just have to believe in yourself" Dawn widened her eyes. Then the young teenager smiled.

"You're right…" Dawn said softly, her eyes once again gaining confidence. "There's too much at stake right now, I can't just give up and wave the white flag. That would be giving up on myself… Everyone is counting on us to win, to save Sinnoh…" Dawn then glared at Cyrus confidently. Paul's Torterra and Honchkrow were panting heavily. The battle was taking its toll on them.

"And with so much at stake, I have no reason to fear you anymore, EMPOLEON, FLASH CANNON!" Dawn shouted. Empoleon complied, and fired a powerful white light of energy at Gyarados and Weavile.

Ash and his friends had just defeated the commanders. They saw a bright flash of light that appeared to be a Flash Cannon. Ash smiled.

"Dawn… I knew you would be able to do it…" Ash said softly.

Weavile and Gyarados fell to the floor, defeated. Cyrus gritted his teeth, he had lost…

"So much power in just one little girl…" Cyrus said to himself bitterly. "I should have just killed her while I had the chance…" Officer Jenny came in.

"Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, you are under arrest for illegal usage of Pokemon, kidnapping and rape!" Jenny said sternly. Cyrus was then escorted out of Spear Pillar. He gave Dawn one last glare.

"The police can't hold me forever, Dawn… I will get out of jail…" Cyrus said. "And I will get my revenge…" Then the police took Team Galactic away. Dawn sighed and collapsed to the floor.

"It's all over…" Dawn said. "We won…" She looked back at Paul.

"Paul, thank you…" Dawn said. "If you weren't here, I don't think I would've been able to win…" Paul smiled.

"Don't mention it." Paul said. "I love you, Dawn…"

"I love you, too, Paul…" Dawn said. The two happily stared as Ash and his friends finally caught up and waved at them cheerily. Dawn and Paul stared into each other's eyes and closed the gap between their mouths. Tears of joy fell from Dawn's eyes as they did this. Misty sighed as she stared at the newfound couple.

"Well, if they're doing it, so can I…" Misty said. She turned to Ash.

"Ash, I've loved you for a long time, so just kiss me already…" Before Ash would respond, Misty pressed her lips into Ash's lips. Ash's eyes widened, but he melted into the kiss. Then he smiled at Misty happily.

"I love you too, Misty…" Ash said as they finally parted their lips. Misty smiled, and the two couples stared into the sunset happily. Brock smiled at the two new couples. He couldn't help, but feel happy for them. Then when it was dark, the five finally left and headed back to the Pokemon Center.

**At the Pokemon Center**

Dawn and Paul were in their own room. Dawn was sitting next to Paul and Paul was stroking her hair.

"Paul, you know when Cyrus said he would return?" Dawn asked. "What do you think he'll do to me?"

"Don't worry about it, Dawn." Paul said. "Even if he does return, I'll never let him do anything to you… I love you, Dawn." Dawn gave a small smile.

"I love you, too, Paul…" Dawn said softly. "Thank you for saving my life…" Then the two gave each other one last passionate kiss before it was time for them to sleep.

**The end!!!!!**

**Well, that's it. 'Healing Wounds' is over… What did you all think?**

**Dawn: That was really sweet! I liked it!**

**Me: THANK YOU DAAAAAAAWN!!! I LURVE YOU!!!!! –Tackles her once again…-**

**Paul: Meh…**

**Me: Dun be so emo, Paul… You know you liked this story…**

**Vim: A bit too cliché for me…**

**Me: Sawwy… I tried my best and all to make this awesome…**

**Cyrus: Well you failed…**

**Me: Your opinion doesn't count…**

**Cyrus: MY OPINION DOES COUNT! WHY DO YOU HATE MY OPINION SO MUCH?**

**Me: Because you complain too much, not to mention you're a critic…**

**Anyways, you all know what you must do… review… and no flames, if you want to flame me, keep it to yourself and don't be a freaking bastard about it… I will take constructive criticism though…**

**~Honou**


End file.
